


Sonnet 126

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Hannibal - Fandom, His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Shakespeare - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Armor, Armor Kink, Birthday, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Codpieces, Elizabethan, Fanart, Hannigram - Freeform, Historical Dress, Hugh Dancy - Freeform, M/M, Mads Mikkelsen - Freeform, Shakespearean Sonnets, Stockings, Velvet - Freeform, armour, feathers - Freeform, owl daemon, peregrine falcon Daemon, ruff collar, straps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 18:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: I added to my Dancy in a ruff pic…Shakespeare’s sonnet 126 is written inside his little birthday card - this ode to a young man who nature has thus far chosen to ignore the aging process fits pretty well for Dancy no?Complete with ghost Hannibal armored lover, peregrine falcon and owl daemons (of course) - oh! and codpieces :)You can find me onINSTAGRAM- for uncensored art see ->TWITTER-PILLOWFORTI'm also on (ugh)Facebookand keeping my censoredTumblrgoing





	Sonnet 126

*


End file.
